


【尊禮】2013聖誕賀

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU架空, M/M, OOC注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: PTT絕愛版活動，詳情見圖→http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/large/a8658454gw1ebmu19ybnqj20zs3ane81.jpg





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　什麼是聖誕節呢？

　　街上裝飾得華麗漂亮，燈紅黃綠藍地閃爍著，櫥窗上擺放了許多新穎的商品，各式各樣的食物，還有親愛的另一伴在身邊，共享彼此的溫暖。

　　耶穌的誕辰，有誰在乎嗎？

　　萬惡的資本主義萬歲。

 

　　(/－"－\\)❤ (V口-口V)

 

　　周防尊拉下不斷阻擋呼吸的假鬍子，大大地吸了一口氣進入肺部，他的腦中瞬間清明許多。他站在掛滿聖誕流蘇燈的樹前，看著一明一滅的燈，映入眼簾是一對對姿態親密的情侶，他們勾著另外一半，臉上洋溢的笑容。

　　周防他想，他永遠都無法明白，這個節日到底有什麼意義。

　　為什麼要大肆慶祝？

　　所謂的聖誕節是什麼？

 

　　他的頭被人一拍，肩上感到一重。

　　「發完了，尊。」

　　「終於發完啦，真是累死人。King，我們領到錢去吃頓好料的嘛。」

　　他無視掛在自己身上的重量，蹲下身將眼前的垃圾一一疊起。

 

　　「讓我挑店我就去。」

　　對於需要打工維持生活又沒有伴的人來說，聖誕節就是賺錢日，有許多的人不想在這幾天排班，薪資也會特別地高。周防對於在這幾天的打工也特別樂意，另外兩個沒人陪的光棍也跟著周防來體驗人生，沒接觸過這些事的十束多多良，對什麼事都特別的感興趣。

　　「可是King挑的店都是那幾間…還是去King家讓我們嚐嚐King的手藝呢。」看到周防僅僅只有皺起眉頭，在他回絕前，十束緊接著說道：「我想宗像學長他不會介意的。」和周防同為室友的宗像禮司，兩人的緣分可說是解不開理還亂，經常吵架卻稱不上不合，或許是在意對方所以連小細節都無法忍耐吧。

　　對於這兩個人的關係，草薙思考了很久想不通就決定放棄，倒是十束知道宗像和周防的關係後，完全沒有不適應期，反而對宗像十分地好奇，經常提出要去尊家的提議。

　　周防在心中盤算幾分，說：「我問過他再說。」

　　「King就這麼說定囉。」

　　草薙看著率先開心起來的十束，默默地想著：『對方可還沒答應啊。』

　　

　　十束手摀住口鼻，呼了一氣，凝結的水珠化成白煙從指縫間白煙冒出。「好冷啊，我們喝點什麼吧。剪刀石頭布，輸的人去買吧。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「好啊。」

　　三人無異議通過了這個決定。

 

　　「「剪刀、石頭、布。」」三個人卻只有兩個人喊出聲。

　　出來的結果出乎所有人的預料，周防收起輸掉的拳頭。

　　「跟之前的一樣？」

　　「是的，麻煩King了。」

　　周防抓抓頭離開的聖誕樹下。

 

　　「King輸了啊。」十束撐著腰看著周防離去的背影。

　　「是啊。」

　　最不可能輸的人卻輸了，這不是放水，那什麼叫放水。

　　相視的兩人笑了出來。

 

　　(/－"－\\)❤ (V口-口V)

 

　　「您好，很高興為您服務。今天，星巴克買一送一。」只要聽到叮噹的開門聲，一串念爛的問候語在腦中乍現，順著喉頭的震動，傳遞到舌尖，發散在空氣之中。

　　宗像禮司轉過身，回到收銀檯旁，在抬起頭的瞬間，他愣了一下。站在自己對面的的客人，不僅穿上通紅的聖誕老人裝，就連頭髮也是艷麗的紅色。應掛在臉上的雪白鬍鬚，被扯到了脖子上形成詭異的裝飾，還有著一張宗像看膩的臉。

　　「周防尊，應該雙雙對對的聖誕節，你卻跟一群男人作伴打工看人放閃。真是可憐啊。」宗像帶著沒有溫度的笑容，憐憫地看著周防。

　　「你不也一樣沒人約，宗像禮司。」同樣都是打工，你可沒高級到哪去。

　　「我是幫人代班啊。」宗像推了推眼鏡。

　　「呵。」周防看了價目表，思考了一下。「兩杯美式，兩杯焦糖瑪琪朵。」

　　「都是大杯的嗎？總共240元。」

　　周防尊從褲子口袋中掏出一張蹂躪過的五百元鈔票。

　　「收您五百元，找您兩百六十元。」宗像禮司接過鈔票，在收銀機上的面板上輕按幾下，將紙鈔收進跳出的抽屜，取了兩張百元鈔及兩枚硬幣，遞給周防。當找零還給周防時，他握起手，捉到宗像的手，下一秒卻讓他逃脫了。他看著對方轉過身，拿起四個杯子喀喀喀地迅速分開，熟練地拿取所需的材料，泡出一杯杯香濃醇厚的咖啡。

　　宗像禮司頭上為配合聖誕節氣氛所配戴的麋鹿髮箍，隨著他的動作一搖一擺，周防尊的視線離開他的頭上，往下滑去。制式的黑色長袖襯衫，襯托出他衣架子般的好身材，貼合肩線的大小，袖長不多不少地恰到好處，就連郵差綠的圍裙，穿在他身上就硬是比別人多了幾分味道。他的眼神被宗像那又圓又翹的屁股所吸引著，貼身的西裝褲所包覆的下半身，一舉手一抬足之間勾勒出優美的身體線條。

　　周防尊感到喉頭一緊，狼狽地轉開視線。

　　這間店的生意向來非常地好，扣除品牌，他想這個人佔了很大一部份。周防看著來到收銀台邊，害羞地點了一份布朗尼的女性顧客，以及宗像禮司掛在臉上親切卻不真實的笑容。

 

　　「周防。」周防還落在自己腦中的思路時，咖啡好了。宗像將咖啡裝袋，一前一後地擺著。「這袋是美式咖啡，另一袋則是焦糖瑪琪朵。」

　　宗像看著周防把焦糖瑪琪朵拿出袋中，一杯放在自己面前。一杯拿在手上，另一手拎著一袋咖啡走出店。

 

　　宗像禮司看著凌亂的櫃台，默默地折起外帶用的紙袋，接著，看向周防遞給他的咖啡。

　　「…焦糖瑪琪朵。」他的臉劃開一道笑容。

　　他想周防一定不知道這其中所包含的意義。

 

　　Caramel Macchiato on My Heart.

　　

 

　　END.

　　　　　2013.12.21　15:39　思律

**Author's Note:**

> 註：焦糖瑪琪朵有甜蜜的印記的含意。
> 
> 節錄自wikipedia
> 
> 「Macchiato」是義大利文，意思是「烙印」和「印染」，中文音譯成「瑪奇朵」。「Caramel」就是焦糖的意思。焦糖瑪琪朵就是加了焦糖的Macchiato，代表「甜蜜的印記」。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 聖誕節果然就是要甜蜜蜜
> 
> 別的CP都可以親親跟你一口我一口，尊禮就一定要這麼隱晦嘛（笑
> 
>  
> 
> 數字算錯了，好恥wwwwwwww
> 
>  
> 
> 關鍵詞：
> 
> 場景(1)：掛滿聖誕流蘇燈的樹
> 
> 食物(1)：布朗尼
> 
> 物品(1)：麋鹿髮箍
> 
> 動作(1)：推眼鏡
> 
> 台詞(2)：「您好，很高興為您服務。」、「今天，星巴克買一送一。」


End file.
